The subject application relates to paper process directional control systems and methods. While the systems and methods described herein relate to correcting for directional arrival errors in a print engine and the like, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may find application in other process control systems, other xerographic applications, and/or other process control methods.
Classical registration systems for print engines register sheets as they enter from a feeder. Such systems can only correct for errors detected for sheets that register within a given time window.
Known registration subsystems for print systems correct for lateral, skew, and process direction errors for a limited input error range. However, the arrival process direction errors can exceed the input range limit due to a variety of system factors, including the number of feeder modules in the system, 3rd party feeding devices, media type, part wear, etc. In classical systems, all scheduled feed and duplex eject times are at fixed delta times. Thus, if one or more sheets arrive outside of the correctable registration window, an image-to-paper registration defect occurs.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that facilitate adjusting an expected arrival time using feedback, and to permit a registration subsystem to deliver the sheet to transfer more accurately, and the like, while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.